Happiness Overrides Safety
by Gixie
Summary: Akina Tangi, a girl who was alone for six years with a tragic past goes to Gakuen Alice after finding out she has two Alice’s. There she meets Ruka, Natsume and Mikan, who immediately takes interest in her. RxOC Review please!


Damn, why did everything have to go so horrible

Happiness overrides safety

Story Summary: Akina Tangi, a girl who was alone for six years goes to Gakuen Alice after finding out she has two Alice's. There she meets Ruka, Natsume and Mikan, who she immediately takes interest in.RxOC Review please!

Well… This is my first Gakuen Alice story. I'm sort of new to the anime and don't know too much about it, but I've read a lot of fanfiction on it so I think ill do all right.

This story is basically in Akina's Pov and maybe in Ruka's once or twice.

Chapter Summary: Akina goes to Gakuen Alice and meets Ruka and his friends. She gets into a fight with Natsume and afterwards cries in the girl's bathrooms. But what's worse is Yuu hears and checks up on her, but Anna catches them while they are in the girls bathroom.

R&R please!

Chapter 1 – First day at Gakuen Alice

Akina's Pov

Damn, why did everything have to go so horrible! I felt like screaming out my sorrow. The horror which binds me by myself. I wouldn't even wish to put my pain on someone else. Not even my enemy…If I had one.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was 8 years old and we were having a family reunion. We were so happy. It was mum, dad, grandpa, grandma, my brother and me.

But all happy things must come to an end.

The back door slammed open…dad screaming at me and my brother to run…Man murdered grandpa and grandma…Then he murdered mum and dad…He turned to me and my brother and smiled…he shot my brother in the head…I screamed…something in me expanded…the house blew up.

I remembered nothing after that. I just roamed the streets alone until six years afterwards I bumped into Narumi Sensei. Don't ask how I survived, I don't really know myself.

So here I was outside the classroom at age fifteen about to be introduced to a whole lot of kids with Alices. I have two Alice's. My first one is invisibility and my second one is the water element.

"Class we have a new kid" I heard Narumi sensei practically shout. It seemed as though the class was totally spastic.

I opened the door allowing myself in. There was total silence, which made me feel really uncomfortable.

I stopped and stared at everyone who seemed frozen. I silently gulped. I sucked at introductions. On the outside I was someone who could be pretty rude and cold but on the inside I loved laughing and having fun.

But at this moment, no one knew what I was really like.

"Yo, I'm Akina Tangi," I said looking away. I really wanted to jump up and down and be friends with people, but I stopped myself.

"What Alice do you have?" A girl shouted out. I stared at her. Why should I tell her?

"Why should I tell you?" I said rudely. Damn, I shouldn't have said that. The girl shot me a dirty look and was about to make another comment but was interrupted.

"Ok who will be Akina's partner?" Narumi Sensei butted in looking a bit nervous. I looked around the class discouraged.

"Oh, How about Ruka, Ruka please put you're hand up," Narumi Sensei said. It wasn't a question and I assumed he was really popular from all the gasps and the look of horror and disbelief on the girl's faces.

I looked around and saw a blonde teenager with one of his hands up while the other was holding a cute bunny rabbit. No wonder the girls looked pissed off. He was gorgeous!

I made my way towards him trying to hide my emotions from spreading across my face.

"Hi, I guess we will be partners then," Ruka said smiling at me. I looked up at him before turning my head away.

"Yeah" I said cautiously. One thing that I learned living on the streets is that you can never be too cautious.

"So what star ranking are you?" Ruka said. It looked like he was trying to make conversation. I blinked.

"Uh…I think Narumi sensei said Triple Star," I said. Ruka's face went from curiosity, to shock, then to disbelief.

"Wow, only a few people are in triple star…including me!" Ruka said in amazement. I looked away from him as Narumi Sensei started talking. But I didn't listen at all. What was the point, I missed many years of school so I wouldn't know a single thing they said. I looked out of the window and gazed out longingly into the clouds. It was a habit of mine. I always did it and questioned myself if my family was happy and watching over me.

"Tangi-san?" I heard someone call but ignored them. I felt a small tear roll slowly down my left cheek. I moved to wipe it away but I felt someone's hand brush away my tear. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

I quickly turned around to see Ruka staring at me with concern, his finger was wet from where he brushed my tear away.

"I'm sorry" I muttered looking down trying not to get lost in his gaze. If I did I would definitely look like a fool and that would make me more vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked. He sounded worried. I didn't know why. We had only just met. I kept my face down and shrugged making some of my golden blonde hair fall down across my face so to make him unable to see my face.

"I'm fine" I discretely looked at him threw the slits of my hair and saw that he looked disbelieving. I couldn't fault him for that. I sucked at lying.

RIIIINNGGG

Finally! Everyone started hurrying out, but before I could go, some brunette girl with pigtails ran up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Mikan!" She said happily. I stared at her for a second.

"Hi" I replied, picking my bag up.

"Get out of my way Polka dots" a voice behind Mikan, said harshly. I blinked as Mikan moved out of the way and was about to retort but off course I stuck my nose in the middle of it.

"Wow, what crawled up you're ass and died?" I said carelessly but as soon as I said that sentence I noticed everyone had stopped and was now watching us. Hmm I wonder why.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have said that" Ruka said his eyes wide open and was watching the black haired boy but kept glancing at me worriedly. I silently gulped. Why did my big mouth get me into these situations?

I instantly saw a flame go up in the teenager's hand and knew straight away that he could control fire. This would have been interesting if I was angry but right now I just wanted to go.

I looked into his cold eyes and nearly shivered. But before I knew it, a huge flame came towards me.

I quickly shoved the nervous and unsure feelings down inside me before activating my water Alice and covered myself with it just as the flame hit me. I don't think anyone saw me do it.

The flame completely covered me and I heard screams coming from all around me. The flame didn't hurt me at all. Flame + Water Nothing.

So that's exactly what happened. I noticed that the flame nearly instantly went out and the screams stopped so now everyone was staring at me shocked before Mikan threw herself at me.

I paused in shock. It was so long that anyone had ever hugged me that it felt so unnatural.

"How dare you! You could have seriously hurt her!" Mikan screamed at the black haired kid as soon as she let go of me.

"She would have deserved it" He shot back not looking guilty at all. I noticed Ruka stayed out of the fight. That got on my nerves, didn't he care if I could have gotten hurt? But then my heart clenched painfully. Why would he care? We barely know each other anyway.

Mikan practically snarled at him before turning to me.

"Why didn't you get burnt? Was it you're Alice?" Mikan questioned. Everyone turned their attention onto me.

"Obviously" I said, instantly berating myself. This wasn't how to make friends! I quickly spun around and stalked out of the room but close enough to hear Ruka saying something about Natsume over reacting.

Once outside the room, I leaned against the wall and softly hit my head. So much for making new friends.

I sighed. It didn't matter anyway. I was use to being alone. But that didn't stop it hurting. It nearly felt as if I was suffocating. The hurt squeezed my torso tighter making me put my hand on my chest and lean down gasping for air.

I knew that people would be getting out of the class now, so I tried to walk away, my eyes squeezed shut.

I opened my eyes and squinted only to see the girl's toilets. I rushed inside and lent over the sink letting my tears fall freely.

I slid down letting myself feel overwhelmed. It was recess so I had twenty minutes to waste anyway. I wasn't hungry either.

"Tangi-san?" a voice called me. I instantly shot up and realised it was a…boy wearing glasses.

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say to him. How awkward!

"My names Yuu, I um heard you crying," He said. I felt myself turn red. So I said the first thing that came to my mind

"This is a girls bathroom," I said. Yuu flushed.

"Yeah…But I was concerned" Admittedly, I was touched. Yuu, who didn't even know me, went into a girl's bathroom because he was concerned about me.

But before I could say anything else we heard footsteps walk in the bathroom and stopped suddenly.

"…"

"…"

"Anna" Yuu eventually said, his face was the reddest I had ever seen. But before anything else was said, she broke out into uncontrollable laughter making Yuu flush even more.

If anyone walked in it would be a strange sight to see. I was on the floor in the girls bathroom crying, Yuu who was a boy was really red and looked really out of place and lastly Anna was laughing so hard that she started gasping for breathe.

"So what's going on?" Anna asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrows once she was done laughing.

This time, I turned red as well as Yuu.

"W-What?!" We both yelled at the same time.

&

Me, Yuu and Anna all entered the cafeteria gaining some interest glances from other people. We ended up going to a table which had Mikan and Ruka on it as well as Hotaru, Koko, Nonoko and the rude Natsume which I had only just been told their names by Anna and Yuu.

"Hey, where were you guys?" I think the one named Nonoko said. Great, What do I say, I can't say I was with Yuu in the girls bathroom. I saw Koko grin mischievously.

"Great, what do I say, I can't say I was with Yuu in the girls bathroom." Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Yuu and me as we both flushed. Ruka for some reason frowned then looked away.

I blinked, then flushed again. Oh god did I say it out loud?

"Oh god, did I say it out loud?" My eyes widened. What the hell? I did not say that out loud!

"What the hell? I did not say that out loud!" I then noticed Koko was saying everything I was thinking about. I looked at him mortified. Did he know everything that had happened to me?

This time Koko didn't repeat and was no longer smiling as he probably read that sentence in my mind.

"No," Koko said making others look at him in confusion but I nodded my head gratefully.

"So, you really got a head start with Yuu," Mikan said slyly. My head snapped up to her.

"W-What? Seriously we didn't do anything. I mean we were still in the girls bathrooms but we didn't do anything inappropriate," Yuu babbled. I elbowed him as they stared at us incredulously.

"Not helping," I hissed. Yuu gulped as I put my hand to my head and shook it.

&

That was one conversation I never wanted repeated again, although I am thankful Yuu came, but wished it was in slightly different circumstances.

I quickly walked into class, which had a grumpy teacher at the desk at sat down next to Ruka who smiled at me.

"This teacher is Mr Jinno and is really strict, so be careful," Ruka said to me. I nodded before looking to the front.

"I heard there was a new student. Stand up" Mr Jinno commanded. I stood up and he stared at me while everyone looked between us. It looked like he was measuring me up with his eyes.

"You will soon know, that mucking about in my class will not be accepted, have I made myself clear?" Mr Jinno said rudely. I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly how to talk to him, because they had these types all over the city.

"Yes sir," I replied. Mr Jinno looked at me with appraising eyes.

"Sit" He commanded. I complied stonily. Mr Jinno then droned on about maths. I didn't understand a word he said about it but I tried to make a good impression anyways.

"New girl," He suddenly said pointing at me. "Answer the question on the board,"

I looked at the board and nearly groaned. Oh god! There was no way I could answer that.

"I don't know sir," I said with an edge to my tone. He grimaced.

"What do you mean you don't know? I just explained it, and you have the guts to say 'I don't know'!" He sneered at me. I felt a bubble of anger.

"What else would you like me to say if I don't know the answer?" I snapped.

"One more and you will get a detention!" Mr Jinno shouted. I stood up angrily. I noticed Ruka looking pleadingly at me but I ignored him.

"Do it then…or don't you have the guts to?" I taunted him. I saw Mr Jinno's face go blotchy red.

"DETENTION!" He screamed at me. That's it, I really needed to act like myself and shout at Jinno. It's just part of who I am, so I decided from this minute onwards, I will act like myself. I didn't care anymore.

Ruka's Pov

"DETENTION" Mr Jinno screamed at Akina. I stared at her. I would never get the courage to taunt him like that. I had to admit Akina was getting to me. When she first came, I thought she would be another one of those fangirls, but she turned out to be totally different.

Then when Koko said what Akina Chan said in her mind, I felt irritated. I can't like her can I?

The bell rang, but Akina was out of her chair first. She looked at me and held her hand out to me.

"Come on Ruka-Kun!" She chirped, her eyes sparkling playfully. At that moment, a gush of wind came in threw the window making her hair fly to the left. I stared at her. This was totally different to her personality before but I enjoyed it.

But now, I know the answer to my question.

Yes I can definitely like her.

Well that's the end of the chapter. It took me a while to get on with it, cause I wasn't sure how to start it. I wouldn't mind some idea's as well if you guys have any. Review please!


End file.
